


||body electric||

by Jelisaweta



Category: Bleach
Genre: Deutsch | German, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fullbring, Fullbringer, Manipulation, More tags coming, Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Xcution
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelisaweta/pseuds/Jelisaweta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Du solltest dich vielleicht kurzfassen, Ginjo.“, lächelte der Fullbringer mit den Hosenträgern. Nun sahst du erwartungsvoll wieder den anderen Mann an.</p><p>Du bist neu bei Xcution und es entwickelt sich viel mehr als deine neue Fähigkeit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	||body electric||

**Author's Note:**

> d/n = dein Name  
> n/n = Nachname  
> s/n = Spitzname  
> h/f = Haarfarbe  
> h/l = Haarlänge  
> l/f = Lieblingsfarbe

Es war schwierig, sich auf das Geschwafel von Ginjo zu konzentrieren, wenn du die ganze Zeit diese elektronischen Stimmen hörtest. Du hattest dadurch Dauerkopfschmerzen und es gab keinen Tag, an dem du keine Tabletten einwarfst, um die Schmerzen zu lindern.  
Einen kurzen Augenblick brachst du den Blickkontakt vom _Xcution_ -Gründer, um zu seinem Partner zu schielen. Shukuro Tsukishima, so hatte er sich dir vorgestellt, küsste sogar deinen Handrücken, was dich erröten ließ.  
Ebengenannter las ungestört von Ginjos großer Rede sein Buch. Was da wohl drin stand? „Zu spät, d/n, du kommst zu spät zum Abendbrot! _Becky _ wollte doch Auflauf machen!“ Da! Da war sie schon wieder! Eine dieser elektronischen Stimmen. Sie würden dich noch um den Verstand bringen…  
  
„Hast du das verstanden?“ Aus deiner Gedankenwelt gerissen, erschrakst du ein wenig. „Äh… wie bitte?“, stottertest du peinlich berührt. Es war unhöflich nicht zuzuhören, aber bei den ganzen Geräuschen konntest du nicht an dich halten. Du hörtest Ginjo verzweifelt seufzen. Du sahst ihn entschuldigend an, dabei fiel dir auf, dass er die Hände über den Kopf zusammenfaltete.  
„Du solltest dich vielleicht kurzfassen, Ginjo.“, lächelte der Fullbringer mit den Hosenträgern. Nun sahst du erwartungsvoll wieder den anderen Mann an.  
  
Er seufzte schwer, ehe er die Zusammenfassung mental formulierte. „Die Nutzer eines Fullbrings können Seelen von Objekten oder Körperteilen manipulieren. Das Objekt mit dem man die beste Verbindung hat, kann man nach Belieben verändern. Hier.“, er zeigte auf seine Halskette, „Mit ihr habe ich die beste Verbindung. Und so-“, Ginjo verwandelte das Schmuckstück in ein Breitschwert, „ kann ich sie manipulieren.“ Deine Augen waren vor Überraschung geweitet. Nur durch Manipulation einer Seele konnte man ein harmloses Objekt in eine Waffe verwandeln?  
  
„Objekte haben eine Seele?“, fragtest du dich selbst flüsternd. Du hofftest auf keine Antwort, sodass du Zeit für eine andere Frage hattest. „Und ich habe… inwiefern damit etwas zu tun?“ Ginjo setzte erneut zur Aufklärung an, vergaß dabei aber, dass du dich nicht so lange konzentrieren konntest. Deshalb mischte sich der ruhige Tsukishima ein. Er erklärte es langsam, achtete darauf, dass du zuhörtest und verstandst, was er sagte. Der Belesene schien seit einer geraumer Zeit bemerkt zu haben, dass du auf etwas reagierst, wie du versuchtest es zu ignorieren, was es auch immer war. So fragte er also nach und du antwortetest: „ Ich höre da diese elektronischen Stimmen… Erst dachte ich, dass ich es mir nur einbilde, aber ich bin mir zu 100 % sicher, das dem nicht so ist.“ Ginjo und Tsukishima tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick aus.  
Der Mann mit den Hosenträgern überkreuzte seine Beine, legte sein Lesezeichen ins Buch und legte es auf den kleinen Glastisch vor ihm. „Keine Sorge, d/n. Wir werden dir helfen.“  
  


*****

  
  
Die ersten Wochen vergingen und du hast schon viel gelernt über deine Fähigkeit. Du warst überglücklich, denn diese Stimmen hatten dich psychisch sehr belastet, obwohl sie nie böse klangen. So warst du wahrlich erleichtert, als du Ginjo und Tsukishima trafst, die dir halfen.  
  
Vor kurzem hattest du herausgefunden, dass dein Smartphone die meiste Zeit mit dir gesprochen hat. Mit diesem Gerät hattest du auch die beste Verbindung, wie dir auffiel. Mittlerweile führtest du schon lange Dialoge mit dem Ding. Zum Glück hattest du immer Kopfhörer in der Öffentlichkeit auf, sodass die Leute dachten, du telefoniertest. Dein Handy bestand darauf, dass du es _Speech_ nanntest. Außerdem war es von männlicher Natur und hatte einen _iPad_ Komplex. Du musstest kichern, als du daran dachtest, wie sehr er sich immer mit deinen Fernseher  T stritt und Becky, der Ofen, von der Küche aus versuchte zu vermitteln. Ja, mittlerweile redetest du mit allen Elektronikgeräten in deiner Wohnung. War es doch immer wieder spannend ihnen zuzuhören. Deine Gabe war kein Fluch mehr, sondern Balsam für deine Einsamkeit.  
  


*

  
  
„Was hat das denn für einen Zweck?“, fragtest du genervt. Ginjo wandte sich zu dir mit einen Glas Gin in der Hand: „Nun ja, _Xcution _ muss erweitert werden und-“ „Oh, sorry Ginjo. Ich hab mit Speech geredet.“, grinstest du ihm entgegen. Es war einfach zu komisch, dass der Große sich immer angesprochen fühlte. Dieser stöhnte genervt: „Du treibst mich in den Wahnsinn.“ Mit diesen Worten leerte er sein Glas und verschwand durch die Tür des Hauptquartiers.  
Das Kichern von Tsukishima ertönte und du sahst ihn fragend an. „Ich habe ihn selten so aufgebracht gesehen.“ „Ich verspüre einen gewissen Stolz, dass ich es schon so weit bei ihm gebracht habe.“, grinstest du.  
  


*

  
  
Auch wenn du nicht viel mit Ginjo und Tsukishima zu tun hattest, abgesehen vom Training, mochtest du die beiden sehr. Sie haben dir gezeigt, dass du nicht verrückt warst – sagten dir, dass du etwas Besonderes seist. Du warst nicht mehr alleine! Sie waren deine Freunde und du konntest dich auf sie verlassen.  
„Miss n/n, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Sie meinem Unterricht folgen anstatt irgendwelchen Fantasien hinterher zu träumen.“, ermahnte dich dein Physiklehrer und führte die Stunde fort. „Die hört bestimmt wieder irgendwelche Stimmen!“, flüsterte eine Mitschülerin ihrem Sitznachbar zu.  
Du wandtest den Kopf wieder zum Fenster. Früher wärst du wohl ziemlich verletzt wegen dieser Aussage gewesen, aber mittlerweile war es dir egal, was andere über dich dachten, du wusstest, dass du nicht geisteskrank warst.  
  
Es klingelte pünktlich zum Schluss der Stunde und du verließt das Klassenzimmer, um schnell nach draußen zu gelangen. Flink drängtest du dich an den anderen Schülern der Oberstufe vorbei und huschtest durch die Eingangstür.  
„Hey, da ist ja wieder die Verrückte!“, rief einer. „Die sollte mal eingewiesen werden…“ „Dich will hier niemand!“, schrie ein Mädchen. „Und Freunde hast du auch nicht!“  
Obwohl du es gewohnt warst, diese Sätze zu hören und sie zu ignorieren, verletzten sie dich doch noch immer, vor allem jetzt, wo sie dich alle belagerten und bloßstellten. Widerwillig stiegen dir die Tränen in die Augen und du wolltest einfach nur noch weg.  
  
Und dann ertönte seine Stimme. „Belästigen dich diese Kindsköpfe, d/n?“ Aus tränenverschleierten Augen sahst du ihn nun vor dir. „Tsukishima.“, flüstertest du. Die restlichen Schüler staunten nicht schlecht als seine Lippen auf deinen lagen und er dir die Tränen wegwischte. Was gerade passierte, konntest du nur schlecht verarbeiten. Diese weichen Lippen, die die deinen so liebkosten, waren atemberaubend, wie der Mann, der sie besaß. „Komm, wir haben heute noch viel vor.“, sagte der Brünette und nahm deine Hand in seine, um dich vom Schulgelände zu führen. 


End file.
